


"SANS IS IN SMASH"

by orphan_account



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sans In Smash, Short One Shot, literally just fluff, two boys chillin watching the nintendo direct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roger and John watch the latest Nintendo Direct.





	"SANS IS IN SMASH"

"This dude looks buff as hell. What's he from?" John and Roger were sat on the couch, staring at the laptop in front of them. "As a man of taste I adore him already." John huffed.

"I hate him. He looks wayy to OP." Roger stated, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's statement. "As a Isabelle and Wii Fit Trainer main I absolutely hate him."

"You're just jealous cause I think he's a cuter blonde than you!" John stuck his tongue out.

"His name's Terry. Yeah, that helps tell what game he's from. Roger rolled his eyes as the stream continued.

"I'm assuming he's from Fatal Fury, as it _literally just said Super Smash Bros Ultimate X Fatal Fury on the screen."_

"Shut up, we both know you're better at pointing things out than me. No need to rub it in." Roger crossed his arms, eyes still glued to the screen.

'_We're happy to confirm the development of more DLC fighters in Smash Ultimate' _ the computer said. John pumped his fists up excitedly, while Roger let out a groan; he didn't need even MORE mains.

"Another Zelda game? Really?" They both groaned because at this point there's 15 quadrillion Zelda games, and yes they own all of them.

"Why does the Hero guy's hair look so odd to me?" John said. "I mean its a nice style but it's just so.. I don't know, unusual I guess?" Roger nodded, agreeing with the notion.

"The new Fire Emblem looks sweet. We should totally buy it." Roger said, wiggling his eyebrows at the last sentence because either way they were gonna buy all these games.

"Ugh these other games are so boring..." John rolled his eyes. "I mean they're good and all, but ughhh.." He stood up, walking towards the kitchen. "I'll make us some popcorn, tell me if there's a Bayo 3 announcement or Animal Crossing stuff or more Smash." Roger nodded.

-

"ANIMAL CROSSING!! ANIMAL CROSSING!!!" John jumped around excitedly, amusing Roger next to him.

"TOM NOOK!! MY MAN!!" 

"Why do animal crossing characters have to be so CUTE. I've TRIED to hate this game but I CAN'T they're TOO CUTE." Roger half-yelled at the screen. It was true, he didn't much like slow games like Animal Crossing; but he fuckin' loved it anyway.

_"Oh my god I love this already" _John whispered to no one; the screen showing all of the new features that weren't in older games.

-

"It's over we're DONE with the stream!" Roger stood up to stretch but John pulled him back down.

"The Banjo and Kazooie thingy..." John pouted. "Can we pleaseeee watch it??"

"Fine. Only cause I love you." John smiled as the stream continued.

-

"The sandbag gamemode is back! Hell yeah!" Roger didn't regret staying to watch the Banjo & Kazooie stream at this point. They already bought the character pack so they didn't need to purchase them one by one, and learning about the new DLC did help in the long run. The sandbag gamemode was back too; he'd loved playing that mode on his old DS.

"Mii fighter customizations!! I love that for me" John said, a Mii gunner main. Roger rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Whats this guy? Mystical ninja? Never heard of it." Even then, Roger hated the swordfighter Miis (maybe because he sucked against them.)

"Ayy a Mega Man gunner!!" John squealed in excitement.

"Booo more swordfighters" Roger groaned for about the millionth time that day, upon seeing another Mega Man character, Zero appear as a Mii swordfighter.

"Team Rocket brawlers?" John said, confused. "I mean, I'm okay with that but _that's _who they waste the slot on?"

The Team Rocket presentation ended, and they heard a tune that they recognized.

"No way." John said.

"Holy shit."

'_Now entering: Sans'_

"HOLY SHIT ROGER SANS IS IN SMASH."

"YEAH I KINDA NOTICED"

"AND HE'S A GUNNER TOO? MY LUCKY FUCKING DAY" John was ecstatic; he absolutely loved Undertale, and now SANS was in Smash. As a GUNNER.

"THERES A SONG REMIX TOO. WHAT THE FUCKKKKKKK" Roger was excited too; he'd mainly liked Sans due to the memes and now Sans was in Smash.

"I'm so fucking glad we watched the Banjo and Kazooie stream."

"Me too holy shit"

**Author's Note:**

> i needed me some dealor after writing all these maycury fics (i love me some maycury though)  
also if you coudnt tell im PUMPED for sans in smash.  
feedback is always appreciated! <3
> 
> also shameless self promo; follow my twitter @disco___deaky we can become friends!!


End file.
